Cinnabar
'''Cinnabar is the fusion of Ruby and Ice, created by GemCrust. Appearance Cinnabar has light red skin, a thick build, a large chest, and relatively small hips and legs. She has two sets of eyes with cherry red irises and black pupils. She has rounded light salmon hair and two bottom fangs. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum and upper left palm. Debut She wore a sleeveless tri-colored bodysuit with a top maroon section with a red-violet star neckline. She had a bright reddish pink section on the left side of her bodysuit. Her third section is black-maroon with a complete right leg, and a cut off left leg resembling that of Ruby's shorts. Her right foot had bright reddish pink highlights on the toe tips and heel, while her left foot was split off into a boot with a bright reddish pink highlight on the toe tips. Current She has a tight-fitting sleeveless maroon bodysuit with a large bright red-violet star in the center of her chest. Her star sections off a darker maroon section. She wears a pair of black-maroon armbands on her small pair of arms. Her leggings are also black-maroon and split off into a pair of reddish pink "boots". Personality Ruby and Ice clash on a lot of things. It's friendly but it can get a bit out of hand, and being Cinnabar isn't that fun for Ice; Cinnabar can be overly aggressive and a bit too extreme.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149436432052/ Cinnabar has a superiority complex when it comes to battle, she believes herself to be unbeatable, despite being an unstable fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/140006121527/ Now, Cinnabar is more stable, but she's still a tad unstable.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159158897472/ Abilities Cinnabar possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Auralite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Sapphire and Heliodor, they form Bastnäsite. * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Amethyst and Sapphire, they form Sogdianite (formerly Pruskite). * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Jasper and Amethyst, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Aura Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Cinnabar has control over Ice's cryokinetic powers, though she's not good at utilizing them. * Thermokinesis: Cinnabar can increase her core temperature, an ability inherited from Ruby.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144987182597/ Relationships Opal As Ice likes Amethyst, and Opal even more so, and it is unsure how Ruby feels about Amethyst, but she doesn’t really get along with Pearl or she tolerates her, Cinnabar likes Opal. Opal and Cinnabar are both pretty unstable as it is, Scheelite, their fusion, is no exception to this but they are able to manage.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/140123015472/ Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight between Cinnabar and Jasper, GemCrust answered that Cinnabar would. * When asked would win in a fight between Kämmererite and Cinnabar, GemCrust answered Kämmererite, given that Cinnabar isn't good at using Ice's cryokinesis and Kämmererite is generally stronger and has a proper weapon.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169745910427/ * Cinnabar would either be voiced by Rosie O'Donnell or Mila Kunis. Gemology Gemstone Information * Cinnabar and cinnabarite, likely deriving from the Ancient Greek: κιννάβαρι (kinnabari), which refer to the common bright scarlet to brick-red form of mercury(II) sulfide, formula HgS. ** It's the most common source ore for refining elemental mercury and is the historical source for the brilliant red or scarlet pigment termed vermilion and associated red mercury pigments. * Cinnabar generally occurs as a vein-filling mineral associated with recent volcanic activity and alkaline hot springs. * The mineral resembles quartz in symmetry and in its exhibiting birefringence; cinnabar has a mean refractive index of ~3.2, a hardness between 2 and 2.5, and a specific gravity of ~8.1. * The color and properties derive from a structure that is a rhombohedral crystalline lattice belonging to the hexagonal crystal system, crystals that sometimes exhibit twinning. * Cinnabar is generally found in a massive, granular or earthy form and is bright scarlet to brick-red in color, though it occasionally occurs in crystals with a non-metallic adamantine luster. Gemstones Gallery Opal and Cinnabar fusion dance.png|Cinnabar and Opal dancing. Tumblr inline nsfzyxxiSK1rqyg20 400.png|Cinnabar's fusion dance. Tumblr inline ntgn8hPAzf1rqyg20 540.png|Cinnabar fighting against a snake Gem Monster. Cinnabar Current.png|Cinnabar's original design. Cinnabar Size.PNG|Height comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Cinnabars Category:Original Characters Category:Double Fusions